revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Revengerists: The Raid
The Raid is a story arc involving the Revengerists journeys against the powerful threat in the secret base in the Himalayan Mountains. It ran for 2 years throughout 48 comic issuess. The story is considered the most tedious of all Revengerists story arcs and involves the most repetition. Numbers When the arc came out, the Revengerists saw a sharp increase in sales revenue and subscription base. About midway through 50% of the reader-base dropped their subscriptions and sales plummeted. Surveys taken correlated this decrease with a sense of extreme tedium of "old, boring content over and over again." Some stated the story was too difficult to follow and complete. Even with a whole community attempting to get through it, only the best and most dedicated were able to finish it at that point. The publisher at the time then did a revamp and expansion of the story at the 60% mark, marketing it as "improved" and "easier to follow" with more "casual content." Sales spiked back up again and remained steady for the next several issues. Readers reported an increase in enjoyment and easier to access story content. Subscriptions went back up. However at the 90% mark after the story was reaching its climax and it had entered a resolution stage, the producers of the content had seemingly changed their tune and went off in a completely different direction. Some readers felt alienated, like they were "betrayed." Others stated they were frustrated with the way things were heading. Though the more loyal fans said they would stick with the story until the end. Most complaints were that the story was too much work with too little reward or point to finish. Much of the frustration came from the cryptic and confusing requirement of a proof of purchase and completion of comic issues in order to receive the next issue. Revengerists kiosks at book stores and game stores were manned by the publisher's employees and they were instructed to ask for these things. Still, the reader-base continued reading. The biggest problem was that last 10% of the story, which lasted a whole year. Issues were released sparingly and the readers had to read that content over and over again that entire year until the last issue was finally published and the next story arc was started. This saw roughly 95% of readers stop buying issues and dropping subscriptions. Prelude The Raid began as hints in a few issues before the meat of the story begain. The Revengerists are chilling in the Compound, as usual, when a number of run-of-the-mill occurrences popped up across the world. With the least lazy awesomes busy resolving these situations, the arc's villains were free to begin their sinister machinations. However, this was commonplace for the revengerists, and most of them were aware this was going to be a thing. So they all banded together and sought to resolve this before it begain. The only problem was that they didn't know where to go, so they started at the point of incursion. Journey into the Wild When henchmen of The Vengeance attacked Odd Jog, the revengerists learned that the base of these criminals was somewhere in Asia. That's a big honkin' continent, so they had a lot of work to do and investigation to do. They did what was logical: start at the coast and work their way in. On the coast they fought various pirate companies, mythological creatures, and bad men. Into the wilderness and throughout asia, they ran errands for many bystanders and even saw some funny things. Throughout this part of the story, the readers put together some clues that would lead them to the next part. This part of the arc went on for 6 months. At the end, Breshvic Penicillin developed a bad case of meningitis and had to rest for a while. The Himalayan Campaign Harbjar, using his various powers of acquisition, found a hidden base somewhere in the base wilderness of the Himalayas. When they got there there they found that they would suffer high fire damage from the inhabitants inside, not to mention it was guarded by The Vampire Lobby and some Demons or something. I don't know. So in order to get in, many awesomes had to defeat some powerful villains and obtain key items in order to appease the Vampires in order to let them enter and also to protect them from the high fire damage. The Vengeance Villains inside Vengeance Temple awaited their arrival. During this, Dr Tasty found a different base in a cave system in a mountain, but he didn't feel like doing anything about it. So some lesser awesomes like Justice Man and Hotknife attempted to kill everything in there, but it turns out that the bad guys were too powerful and they just did not have the offensive power. To their dismay they heard the guys in the other base had powerful weapons. The Secret Cave of Mamooma would have to wait. An additional location was found by Southside Santa in a completely different place (africa), but most of the awesomes participating in this campaign said "fuck that" as they were too busy with the first base and not to mention, the gate was completely shut and no one knew how to open it. Buttfuck Egypt Tombs were inaccessible. The Revengerists came up with a plan, they would assault each base in order from easiest to most difficult, using the weapons and items they found in each of them to assist in conquering the next. The Raid of Vengeance Temple A large number of awesomes started working on the things they'd need to do in order to fully assault Vengeance Temple. The Vampire Lobby required them to obtain rare plants and common items for some reason, which meant they'd have to go to various parts of the world to either buy them or find them. Some of these awesomes gave up after a while and went home. Others soldiered on and gathered the requisite offerings to become liked by these Vampires. A Vampire was spotted in a cave and was killed over and over and over again in order to obtain pieces of his special cape. The first team was equipped to go inside the Temple and assault the Vengeance Villains. The assault took long sessions and often many revengerists fell to unknown powers and had to be extracted. Eventually they got it and started killing Vengeance Villains. After killing Chu'uck VonderHa'ar, they determined they were not adequately prepared for the next place. This is when The Mammoth Mountain Fucker discovered there were instances of this place in parallel dimensions. So time after time, they entered these clones of the Temple and gathered whatever shit they could. Assault on Secret Cave of Mamooma Turns out Mamooma was not far in the cave and it was a much shorter campaign. The awesomes prepared enough attempted its life along with its lieutenants Shrek, Suenami, and even Adobodo. Mamooma revealed not everything was as it seemed, but was killed repeatedly anyway. Commodore Bob discovered a secret, a powerful Angel was willing to assist in the creation of a legendary Weapon, Fuckoff Fire Sword. This required awesomes to go back and acquire hot cores from villains inside Vengeance Temple. So the good Commodore went back with his friends to another instance and killed the villains over and over again. At this point they had it on lock, so it wasn't any trouble, but this was starting to bore the readers. Assault on Revengerists Keep Reconstruction of the Compound Remnants Category:Comics Issues Category:Events